


What Will We Do With A Drunken Whaler

by Rapterkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dishonered OST - Drunken Whaler, Eren is singing ahah, Horror, Insane!Eren, Insanity, Short, Singing, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide mention, death mention, for the sake of things, idk why but i shall put tag this as dishonered as well, in which i attempt a horror shortfic at 9:00, not really but there's a part that can be considered suicide mention, slightly creepy eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten





	What Will We Do With A Drunken Whaler

"What will we do with a drunken whale? What will we do with a drunken whaler?" the boy sang to some unkown tune,"what will we do with a drunken whale, early in the morning." He proceeded with the lyrics, voice just above a whisper, almost inaudible in the room around him. Just whispers that floated around the room as small noises that could in no way form actual words to anyone not listening in a close, pure silence."-Way hay and up she rises, early in the morning."

Almost as suddenly as he started singing, Eren shot from his seat and rose his voice loud enough to make the words bounce around the room, audible to anyone even just standing outside the room. His chair flew back, landing with a loud thump that cued his words, "Stuff him in a sack and throw him over!" His fingers grazed across the wooden tabletop, the left hand floating as the next words came to a knife resting just a foot away from the boy. "Stuff him a sack and throw him over," the fingers grazed the handle, edging it closer before grasping it tightly,"Stuff him in a sack and throw him over," his voice rose in pitch at the last word,"early in the morning!" 

Right foot dragged across the floor, Eren pulled himself away from the table, stumbling every so slightly with a startling laugh that popped out of his mouth, half choked. The knife switched position in his hands,"feed him to the hungry rats for dinner!" His left foot stepped forward, his body lunging forward toward the wall a few meters away,"feed him to the hungry rats for dinner!" He emphasized the word rats as the knife was pulled back in his grasp, arm winding back,"Feed him to the hungry-" he dug his foot into the floor arm snapping forward as the knife dug into the wall,"-rats for dinner, early in the morning!" He finished the verse with a lower pitch. But the adrenaline had not yet let him completely. He yanked the knife out, starting on the next verse as he plunged the knife repeatedly back in. "Way hay, and up she rises! Way hay, and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises, early in the morning!" The knife became stuck, though there was now a hole in the wall where the knife had been stabbed.

Eren kept his grasp on it, chest heaving. His mouth barely opened, words returning to silent murmers as the rest of the song processed within his head, leaving as spoken and whispered words through his mouth,"shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, early in the morning.." The slender fingers lost their grasp on the wooden handle, the body of a 15 year old boy slouching down upon the ground, his forehead resting against the cold wall. "Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver," one weak hand attempted to trail back up the wall,"slice his throat with a rusty cleaver," the trembling fingers held the handle again, words and breath stopping as he pulled it out of the hole in the wall, bringing it down to his level,"Slice my throat with a rusty cleaver, early in the morning."

Eren brought his legs up to his chest, chin resting upon his knees as his blue eyes gazed over the knife which, now that he looked at it a bit closer, actually did appear to be rusting. To bad it wasn't a cleaver. With a shaking sigh, his fingers gave up, and the knife fell to the floor with a small thud and clang. "Way hay, and up she rises," his voice had gone hoarse,"way hay and up she rises," visions of the dead flashed before his eyes,"way-" the innocent "hay-" Levi's squad "and up-" Levi himself "she rises-" his friends "early in the morning-" himself.


End file.
